U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,114 to Moeller, et al shows a mini-cartridge in which 1/4" magnetic tape stores computer data. The tape is moved between two reels in the cartridge by a driven roller. The driven roller moves the tape and also moves the reels through a belt arrangement. The driven rolle is engaged by a drive roller in the drive when the cartridge is inserted into the drive.
Magnetic tape drives for use with this type of cartridge are available from a number of sources. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,371 to Blackie, et al; 3,924,823 to Cohen, et al; 4,647,994 to Irwin, et al; and 4,984,111 to Rudi, are examples of drives utililizing this type of data cartridge. These drives are mounted in a cabinet and rack containing a personal computer and peripherals. These drives are generally available in a size which has a height of approximately 15/8 inches. In the drives shown in the foregoing patents, the drive roller is directly driven by the motor. In other versions, the drive roller may be driven by a belt.
The present invention is an improvement upon the tape drives discussed above.